Valshiek Cafre
"300 trillion Imperium citzens is still not worth the single value of a Taiidan." Valshiek Cafre at his trial concerning is mass slaughter of 300 trillion former Imperium government workers and Imperium Religon followers. ~Cafre at his trial which still is questioned as to how he was proven innocent of all charges. Valshiek Cafre along with Yoshirou Calderia and Kana Calderia sparked among the largest interests in the UGI and the Taiidans due to their unique natures. Yoshirou for having almost half the normal amount of Implants, Kana born with three times the normal amount of Implants and appearing has a distant possible evoultion of the Taiidan future, and Valshiek Cafre a Taiidan Hybrid with his mother dying in child brith as well as being born with an incredibly unusual naites as well as a bone structure harder, denser, and stronger than any previous Taiidan in history. To add to the Attention was the remarkability that all three of these people were born on the same day. Valshiek Cafre though was among the more uniques. A back ground check of his mother revealed to be somone who was supposed to have died nearly 12,000 years prior. To make matters even stranger why did she go to Hell to bear her child. Especially during one of the greatest eruption in the planet history taking place. In any event she died from giving birth as her bines in her legs powderizied in the intense heat and her son cllimbed out of her charred remains. Found by one of the soldiers in the barracks the child was taken in and delivered to a transport ship. The ship was then transfered to New Taiidan. There he was examined for burns and then later for his unusual weight. When the results were concluded the evidence was unbelievable and baffled nearly all the scientists. Even Nigrash was surprise due to not recognizing the bone structure nor the nanite technology. He had similar charestics of Taiidans but he was completely albino as well as his unique bone structure and his unusual nanites. To further the horror it appeared that he had been born with Taiidan Extrosis and when the cure was adminstered the Extrosis became only more severe. He was despite scientific and docters complaints sent to a military orphanage, while historians for the next 57 years would look into his mothers records trying to figure out his heritage. Early Age and Career The Orphanage intending to make sure the Taiidans all grew up right would torture them to make them stronger, however the heads of the college took delight in abusing Valshiek more often than usual leading Valshiek to burn with hatred for his absusers. Despite what they did though he never turn against them or attack back. This however only made them work harder to punish him and make him eventually fight back. When he was five years old already 5ft tall, he did just that. With a single punch he sent the head of the school through the window of the orphanage and when the head lay upon the courtyard ground it was revealed he had died his derexium overlayed skull was bashed inward. Valshiek observed the body from where the head had fallen and on his face he smirked with an evil glare, his voice alrealdy santanified by the Extrosis, "I think i like you better this way." At age 10 he was sent early to the training and was selected for the highly experimental Black Codex III. However due to a lack of applicants meeting the criteria he became the only member and was sent back to hell for training. At soem point he fell during a training exercise in the lava. Realizing their project failed with his death the Black Codex III was cancelled. However, had they checked down river they would have seen a metallic skeleton rise from the Lava. One of the soldiers saw him come up and began to fire, the first shots made him stagger back in to the lava but he then he stopped staggering grabbed the soldier and dipped him feet first into the lava. This action allowed their sensors to come across revealing his survival, and to their horror what he was doing. At age 15 he finished his Black Codex III training. But because the project closed down, he was put into the ranks of the Second Black Codex who also enjoyed humiulataing him and insulting him at every opportunity, it would be during these years more black Codex's died in battle and off the battlefield than in their entire history. Despite every loss and victory Valshiek Cafre remained. Upon his 17th birthday he quit the BlacK Codex program and signed on has a regular officer in the Army. By age 21 he was a Leinutenat General. Soon afterward he quit and entered the Airforce. Again four years later he became a General and yet again quit and joined the Marine Corps. Like wise when he was 28 he retired at the highest rank and joined the Navy. However this time it wasn't until he was 37 when he became and Admiral. It was here he established the Hell's Guardian's Fleet. Which became a symbol of a Military order known as HGF. Here Valshiek promoted unrestricted ruthlessness and brutality, he also adopted a doctrine which was for every Taiidan's death their will be the death of a million of their killers. Following the Imperium's surrender, Valshiek was put in charge of policeing the Imperium worlds to make them ready for the UGI tranisition. Within two years of occupation he put to death for 300 trillion former Imperium citzens for merely being apart of the Imperium Government or being religous. Within a year later he was brought for a trial and was able to persuade the council to accept his actions. By this time he had reached his full height and weight, and to many even the most brave this proved intimidating. With a month from the trial, Shao'Khan arose and Killed the Taiidan Emperor and all related to the Taiidan Emperor, leaving no heirs. However both Erex Malren and Valshiek Cafre who no one knew yet was related to the old Taiidan Emperors, were able to get away. Despite their Ruthlessness the HGF became one of the Founding Memebers of the Shao'Khan resistance. Shao'Khan Years Valsheik Cafre was told to be the double agent for Shao'Khan and with 1 year of Shao'Khans ten year reign he became his second in command. However Cafre, took his job further than was expected proving at times to be actually more brutal than Shao'Khan intended. This caused for a while fear in the barracks amongst the Shao'Khan loyal troops. Unlike most Taiidans who recongize killing as and mass excution as a fact of life to live by Valshiek Cafre took the slaying of many to whole new level completely eradicating entire species even after he had killed the targeted world. This fact added to some of the horrors and many started to wonder that if cafre took the throne would he prove to be worse than even Shao'Khan?